


That Look

by StreetDancer



Category: Peter Pan (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13310124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StreetDancer/pseuds/StreetDancer
Summary: The look, James Hook gives you after you confess your love to him in anger.





	That Look

 

 


End file.
